Unexpected Dream
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Claire mengalami mimpi tak terduga disuatu malam yang membuatnya trauma untuk melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Mimpi apa sih, si Claire? My 1st Harvest Moon fiction. Read and leave a review please!


**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon just belonged to Natsume Inc.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Family**

**Characters/Pairing: Guess who? xD**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS AND FANDOM IN THIS FIC. CHARACTERS AND FANDOM ARE BELONGED TO THEIR OWNERS. I JUST OWN THE PLOT :P**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! (**But you must play this game xD [Life is simple, guys!]**)**

* * *

**UNEXPECTED DREAM**

**By: Rin-chan Kagamine **

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9:40 malam, dinginnya angin dapat menusuk tulang, langit telah gelap gulita, tapi berhiaskan bintang dan cahaya bulan. Semua rumah telah terlihat sepi, kecuali...

"Claire! Jangan lupa gosok gigi dan cuci kakimu itu!" teriak seseorang yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi—berusaha menidurkannya.

"Iya, iya!" sahut yang bersangkutan dari kamar mandi, lalu menyambar sikat gigi beserta pastanya.

**10 minutes later...**

Claire yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung disambut oleh suami (tak) tercinta *slapped*.

"Claire, lagi-lagi kau lupa mencuci mukamu..." tegur suaminya sambil menggendong bayi mungil tadi, Claire yang tak ingin diomeli terpaksa mencari alasan untuk berbohong,

"Ah, uhh... gak kok! Aku sudah cuci muka!" bantah Claire sambil bertolak pinggang—berusaha menyenbunyikan kebohongannya.

"Kau itu memang tidak berbakat menjadi pembohong, Claire. Kalau kau memang mencuci mukamu, kenapa wajahmu itu kering?" tanya sang suami sambil menunjuk wajah Claire, otomatis sang istri langsung jengkel,

"Uhhh... Trent BAKA!" sahut Claire sambil kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Trent yang geleng-geleng kepala sambil menenangkan bayi yang mulai menangis akibat Claire (Ibu yang tak patut dicontoh xD).

"Huh, resiko dapat suami seorang dokter...!"

**xXx Be_Yourself xXx**

"Telat tidur lagi deh hari ini," keluh Claire yang tengah asyik menyisir rambut blonde-nya, sedangkan Trent hanya melirik gadis itu,

"Itu juga gara-gara kamu yang yang bikin lambat. Pakai acara bohong pula," ujar Trent yang udah setengah ngantuk.

"...Delancy udah tidur?" tanya Claire.

"Udah." Jawab Trent singkat; kembali melirik Claire yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Baguslah. Makasih udah nidurin Delancy." Claire hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Itu juga tugasku 'kan? Tidurlah, tidak bagus jika kau tidur terlalu larut." Bisik Trent—tapi dapat didengar oleh Claire,

"Iya. Selamat malam."

"Malam."

**xXx Immortal_Soul_and_Heart xXx**

_Bunyi lonceng terdengar indah dihari itu. Kicauan burung menjadi nyanyian alami sang alam, ditambah lantunan musik gereja yang menambah meriahnya acara suci itu. Ya, upacara pernikahan._

_Claire berdiri di altar menggunakan gaun pengantin putih yang membaluti tubuhnya sampai kaki, sangat anggun. Dirambut blonde-nya tersemat sebuah jepit bermotif bunga Sakura, dan tambahan riasan wajah membuatnya terlihat sempurna._

_Semua warga Mineral Town hadir untuk menghadiri acara sakral tersebut, mulai dari Doug, Ann, dan Cliff dari Inn; Jeff, Sasha, dan Karen dari Supermarket, dan lain-lain. Gray juga terlihat hadir disana bersama sang kakek, Saibara._

_Claire melirik si pengantin pria dengan hati yang tak nyaman, dan terus gelisah. Ingin sekali dia memaksa kaki kecilnya untuk berlari sejauh apapun dan membatalkan semua acara ini, tapi ia tak bisa. Dan tak akan bisa..._

"_Kau boleh mencium mempelai wanitanya," ujar Carter sembari menatap sang mempelai pria. Orang itu melangkah mendekati Claire, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan bersiap untuk menciumnya, Claire bergerak menjauh, tapi orang itu telah menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan sbuah ciuman hangat..._

"_Mulai hari ini, aku nyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami-istri." Ujar Carter menunjukkan senyum bahagianya, para hadirin bertepuk tangan—sebagian menangis terharu, sedangkan Claire menundukkan wajahnnya, air mata mengalir melalui pipinya dan..._

**xXx The_Dream's_Dimension xXx**

"Tidak... tidak, Major Thomas!" jerit Claire yang langsung terduduk, lalu menatap sekitar, "Eh? Mimpi? Kyaahh, untung aja... Phew!" gadis itu menatap Trent yang sedang tertidur lelap bersama putrinya, Delancy. Wanita petani itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

**xXx Girls_are_Boys's_Jewel xXx**

Mineral Town telah disinari oleh sinar mentari pagi, ayam jantan berkokok merdu dan penuh percaya diri—pertanda para penduduk siap melaksanakan aktivitas rutinnya.

Di Fujiwara Farm—tepatnya di rumah, Claire beserta Trent sarapan bersama sebelum memulai ritual (?) rutin mereka. Suasana selama sarapan pagi keluarga kecil itu hanya berlangsung hening sampai akhirnya Trent angkat bicara,

"Claire, kau baik-baik saja? Tadi malam aku mendengar kau menjerit. Mimpi?" tanya suaminya itu. Pertanyaan kedua yang dilontarkan Trent sukses membuat Claire terdiam seribu bahasa dan langsung membuatnya membeku diposisi. Trent yang merasa dicuekkan mulai khawatir, "Claire?" panggil si dokter, tapi hasilnya tetap hening, "Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku, tiada dusta diantara kita," bisik Trent; membuat Claire mau tak mau harus menceritakan mimpi anehnya,

"Begini... Aku mimpi nikah ama Major Thomas, gak tau kenapa kok bisa mimpi begitu. Pokoknya aneh! Makanya aku menjerit," jelas Claire sambil memainkan jarinya, sesekali melirik kearah suaminya yang terdiam, "Jadi kau dari dulu ingin menikahi Major Thomas, bukan aku?" tanya Trent dengan ekspresi datar.

"Eh? Bukan pasti! Kau ini aneh-aneh saja..." bantah Claire. Trent kembali terdiam.

"Kau marah?" tanya Claire yang merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... lucu." Jawab Trent yang ternyata berusaha menahan tawanya. Claire kembali naik darah, tetapi berusaha menahan emosinya,

"Huh! Aku akan bekerja lebih awal hari ini, tolong beritahu aku jika kau ingin pergi ke klinik nanti." Ujar Claire yang sudah pasti mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wanita itu bangkit, menyandang ranselnya lalu berjalan keluar rumah, sedangkan Trent hanya terdiam,

"Hati-hati." Ujarnya yang hanya dibalas Claire dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Beberapa saat setelah Claire pergi, Trent tertawa lepas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau tertarik dengan lansia, Claire."

**Mineral Town, 11:40 am...**

Jam 11:40 siang... sudah menjadi kewajiban Claire mengantarkan makan siang untuk Trent di klinik, biasanya dia juga membuatkan _cookies_ untuk Elli. Hari ini Claire membawakan _Chirashi Sushi _dan segelas susu segar untuk sang suami.

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya di klinik, pandangan tertuju pada seorang pria pendek, berkumis, dan memakai pakaian berwarna merah, sudah pasti itu Major Thomas.

"Hey Claire, senang melihatmu disini!" sapa Major Thomas dengan cengiran khas-nya— membuat Claire tak mau berkata-kata, sedangkan Trent beserta Elli hanya memperhatikan.

"A-Aku akan kembali, Trent!" sahut Claire lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan klinik. Thomas hanya diam penuh tanya,

"Istrimu kenapa?"

"Dia hanya trauma dengan mimpi indahnya."

**- FIN –**

Kyahhaha, Rinny balik lagi! Ini fic Harvest Moon pertama Rinny, mohon bantuannya ya Senpai! *bows*

Fic yang terinspirasi dari sebuah video yang Rinny dapat dari YouTube, tapi Cuma fokus ke _dream scene-_nya aja. Jadi awal plus akhirnya itu hasil karangan si Rinny... xD

Kurang lucu? Maaf, Rinny buat dengan imajinasi seadanya dengan target malam ini harus selesai! Hehehe...

Rinny bakalan buat fic Harvest Moon lagi, tapi Cuma MfoMT (_More Friends of Mineral Town_) aja. Planning-nya bakalan publish fic GraIre (Gray x Claire) yang udah separuh jadi.

Oke decchh, silahkan enjoy dan review!

**- Rin-chan_Kagamine -**


End file.
